


Two cursed men in love

by Infinite_Dimension



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demon AU, Demon Hanzo Shimada, Demon McCree, Friendship/Love, Love/Hate, M/M, oni hanzo, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Dimension/pseuds/Infinite_Dimension
Summary: A short fanfic about two heroes, no, a tale about two men who were cursed, cursed with something they never asked for...Based on the McHanzo Demon Au (from Dilfosaur!)





	Two cursed men in love

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I wanted to write a longer fanfic but
> 
> I wanted to finish this just in time for the birthday of the maker of the McHanzo demon au, Dilfosaur ! >w<  
> (https://twitter.com/dilfosaur)
> 
>  
> 
> English isn't my native language so mistakes can be made.  
> Still, hope ya like!
> 
> (Feel free to follow me on twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/IrukaIcarus)

**"Are you okay ?"** A voice asked as thoughts started to appear inside of the man's head. Thoughts about the past, hearing the screaming, watching the blood spread everywhere on the battlefield. It was like Jesse was back In the past like everything was happening all over again... he never knew his parents but he saw his only family, his father figure, shot in front of his eyes. Jesse remembered how he yelled his name ...  
**" McCree?"** Jesse was staring in front of him for a short while but hearing the voice broke his flashback, remembering that this is the present and what he just saw was the past.  
Eyes as white as snow were staring at him.

This is a story about two heroes, no, a tale about two men who were cursed, cursed with something they never asked for...

 **" I'm sorry, I had the feeling I forgot something.. "** Jesse replied as he showed a soft smile, a smile Hanzo knew wasn't real.. both men were partners for a few years now so they knew each other pretty good, of course, the black haired man now also knew the other was lying.  
Hanzo decided not to say a thing about it, after all, why would he?

McCree teased Hanzo a lot which made the archer sometimes mad but... still, he liked being with him... he just don't know why maybe it had to do with the fact McCree never gave up on him, he never gave up as lots of people did.

**" you were human too at one point, am I right ?"** The man asked as he looked at the cowboy. **" yes. "** The gunslinger's reply was short and cold. It was clear that Hanzo hit a sensitive subject. **" I know what you feel .."** Hanzo replied. A little happening that's changed so much in the past... 

The demon suddenly felt less happy, less cheerful than he normally would be. A moment of silence appeared between the two men as they were sitting next to each other, time was passing by but both didn't seem to care. 

**“ Should we just grab a drink?”** The cowboy finally asked as he already stood up, not waiting for the reply of the oni. 

Hanzo just stared at the demon as he stood up as well... **“ I understand if you do not want to talk about it. I am sorry I started about that subject.”** It was like the Oni felt guilty, guilty for letting the other remember about the past. About the bad times and the bad things that happened... 

Jesse looked up as both men were standing next to each other, McCree focusing his gaze on the archer as a soft smirk appeared on his face. **“ Ya do care bout me huh?”** He said in a teasing tone. McCree tried to ignore his feelings, he didn't want to make Hanzo feel even worse. The brown haired man knew how Hanzo could act, how he was most of the time serious and somewhat of grumpy pants. 

**“ You are a fool. I do not care about you... Foolish cowman.”** The Oni felt his cheeks becoming slightly red, trying to hide his feelings but McCree could see what the other meant even without words, Jesse could see that Hanzo felt something for him. 

**“Now let's go grab a drink,”** McCree said with a little chuckle as he started to walk, hoping the archer would follow him.


End file.
